12, mois, 12 moments particuliers à Poudlard
by alicja21
Summary: Découvrez la vie à Poudlard en fonction des différentes périodes de l'année. Recueil en Drabbles.
1. Chapitre 1 Septembre

**Réponse à mon propre Challenge.**

**Pour commencer ce petit recueil voilà le mois de Septembre.**

Septembre…le mois de la rentrée. Ou la vie allait changer pour bon nombre d'entre nous, terminus l'élève avec son bon vieux cartable, stylos, calculatrice et autres objets d'origine Moldu.

Place à la magie, aux potions, vol sur un balai, soins aux créatures magiques et les matchs de Quidditch mais également, à la célébrité comme mon nom l'indique Harry Potter… grâce à un certain Lord Voldemort se faisant appeler aussi le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ma vie sera dorénavant, changée à jamais à partir de l'instant ou mes pas franchiront les portes de La Grande Salle de Poudlard pour la première fois…

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Bientôt le mois d'Octobre quelqu'un a une idée? :p  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 Octobre

Octobre…le mois de la fête d'Halloween. Le moment ou Poudlard est rempli de citrouilles, ou tout le monde s'amuse à se faire peur, mais surtout pour le plus grand bonheur d'un certain rouquin à manger des bonbons sous des déguisements. Quelle ironie du sort alors, que nous sommes, nous-mêmes des sorciers…Sans oublier, les plats qui sont préparés pour l'occasion, rien n'est meilleur qu'un bon jus de citrouille avec les fantômes qui remplissent les couloirs dont un qui s'en donne à cœur joie pour effrayer les passants Peeves… avant de prendre la fuite avec un rire machiavélique.

**Je ne sais pas vous mais un Halloween à Poudlard ça me tente. Pourtant, je n'aime pas cette fête mais là...**


	3. Chapitre 3 Novembre

Novembre…Le mois de la Toussaint…la période la plus triste de l'année. Puisque, à ce moment là les Moldus partaient se recueillir sur la tombe des disparus en y posant des fleurs. Bien que les sorciers ne sachant pas ce que cela pouvait être exactement respecter cette tradition. Ayant pour autre appellation la « fête des morts » pour ma part, en cette période de l'année Dumbledore me donnait la permission d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents James et Lily Potter.

Je dois le reconnaître c'était la seule des « fêtes » qui me donner le cafard en ajoutant le temps qui n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous. Je n'avais qu'une hâte celle de retrouver la chaleur bien agréable de Poudlard.

**Bientôt le mois de Décembre! **


	4. Chapitre 4 Décembre

Décembre…la période de Noël! Poudlard a l'esprit en fête, La Grande Salle est décorée de guirlandes multicolores, avec un immense sapin, les plats sont succulents les uns des autres. Des rires raisonnent sur toutes les tables avec des joyeux Noël à droite et à gauche. Sans oublier, les cadeaux. Poudlard est couvert d'un manteau blanc, la magie de Noël remplit nos cœurs de joies au point que l'on voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais! Noël est une fête pour passer des bons moments en famille et entre amis mais c'est surtout un bon prétexte pour mon ami Ron de manger des chocolats et autres sucreries en quantité illimité ce qui a le don d'exaspérer mon amie Hermione.

**J'aime beaucoup ce Drabble pas vous?**


	5. Chapitre 5 Janvier

**A la votre! :p **

Janvier…Le mois du Nouvel An en effet, une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard, une année pleine de rebondissement comme tous les ans. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, on avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer à Poudlard c'était toujours animé malgré le temps qui passe. Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire bonne année et bonne santé! Rien de mieux que de boire une Bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais dans le village de Pré-au-Lard pour fêter cela. L'endroit était comme à son habitude bondé de monde et il y régnait une bonne ambiance quoi demander de plus si on voulait passer un bon moment agréable entre amis en oubliant les soucis de la guerre durant quelques heures…


	6. Chapitre 6 Février

Février…La fête des amoureux. Poudlard n'avait jamais été autant couvert de rouge qu'en ce jour de la Saint Valentin… des pétales de roses tombaient du plafond de La Grande Salle une brillante idée du professeur Dumbledore. Qui enchantait plus d'un, tandis, que des couples s'embrassaient dans les couloirs. Pour les célibataires la situation était quelque peu compliquée, les filles essayaient par tous les moyens de nous faire boire un philtre d'amour… à nous les garçons. Pour ma part, j'essayais absolument de fuir cette mascarade mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Allant même jusqu'à faire une déclaration d'amour en chanson!

**J'avoue, j'aime bien celui-là! :p Quelqu'un a une idée pour le mois de Mars?**


	7. Chapitre 7 Mars

Aaahh le mois de Mars…Le Printemps, la saison des amours…cela dit quand je vois les chamailleries entre le chat d'Hermione Pattenrond et le rat de Ron Croûtard ça laisse planer le doute…

C'est plutôt l'amour vache! Au point que La Salle Commune de Gryffondor se retrouva plusieurs fois dans état quelque peu…lamentable. Tandis, que mes deux amis s'égosillaient après leurs animaux respectifs, alors que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. C'était la panique générale…mais moi je vous le dis vive la saison des amours! Voir le parc de Poudlard revivre rien n'est plus beau, c'est un spectacle à vous couper le souffle. La nature reprenant ses droits après un hiver vigoureux c'est quelque chose de magique!

**J'adore celui-là! Harry est vraiment sadique :p **


	8. Chapitre 8 Avril

**Poisson d'Avril! :p**

Avril…Le mois des poissons d'Avril. En ce jour Poudlard était animé par des farces. En connaissant les frères jumeaux Weasley on pouvait s'attendre à tout. En cette journée ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec des bombabouses… des pétards dans tous les coins faisant hurler la chauve souris des cachots, des bonbons surprises. Sans oublier, la méthode Moldu à savoir des poissons dans notre dos.

D'ailleurs, Peeves s'amusait à en suspendre partout ou il pouvait en hurlant « poisson d'Avril! Poisson d'Avril! » Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer tous les professeurs sauf peut-être Dumbledore qui esquissa un petit sourire en voyant les Serpentards s'égosiller après ce maudit fantôme!

**Vous aimez? J'imagine bien Peeves taquiner les Serpentards :p **


	9. Chapitre 9 Mai

**En Mai fait ce qui te plaît.**

Mai…Le mois du muguet. Poudlard sentait le parfum. Les visages rayonnaient de bonheur, l'école de sorcellerie resplendissait sous le soleil. Les élèves s'offraient des bouquets « porte bonheur ».

Un bon moyen pour ramenait de la gaieté à Poudlard. En humant l'air une odeur agréable se répandait dans les couloirs. De quoi égayait notre journée, quand une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde m'en tendit un, avant de repartir comme si ne rien était. Cette Luna Lovegood m'étonnera toujours…rayonnante et pleine de vie, cette fille était en quelque sorte un muguet à elle toute seule.

**Mimi je trouve. **


	10. Chapitre 10 Juin

Juin… Le mois de l'Eté…un soleil radieux illuminait Poudlard. C'était une belle occasion de voir Hedwige se dégourdir les plumes, son vol était pleine de grâce et de légèreté.

Rien de tel aussi que de voler sur son Eclair de Feu et de pouvoir goûtait à la joie d'être libre comme l'air, de sentir le vent sur son visage, d'avoir les cheveux ébouriffés par la vitesse, de pouvoir survolait Poudlard comme mon premier cours avec Hagrid sur le dos de Buck un hippoggriffe. Etre dans les cieux était quelque chose de vraiment fantastique et l'Eté était propice pour ce genre d'activité.

**J'aime particulièrement celui-là. Quelqu'un a une idée pour Juillet et Août? **


	11. Chapitre 11 Juillet

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre.**

Juillet…le mois de mon anniversaire. Un an de plus, c'est là qu'on se rend compte que le temps passe vite. C'est aussi le seul moment ou je me retrouve en dehors de Poudlard, je reste chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Heureusement, que j'ai des nouvelles de mes amis durant cette période sinon la vie deviendrait vite monotone…ayant des cadeaux pour l'occasion de la part d'Hermione et Ron. Ce jour reste tout de même magique à sa manière ; un livre sur le Quidditch, un nécessaire à balai et des cartes magiques chantant à tue-tête « joyeux anniversaire Harry! » En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pense à vous de cette façon.

**Bientôt le mois d'Août et se sera la fin de ce petit recueil.**


	12. Chapitre 12 Août

**Et pour terminer voilà le dernier chapitre. Sniff! Sniff! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…**

Août…Le mois des vacances… encore un mois sans voir Poudlard. L'endroit ou je me sentais vraiment chez moi. En oubliant pas que la magie était interdite en dehors de l'école, chez les Dursley j'avais l'impression d'être un oiseau dans une cage…

Heureusement, Ron me proposait toujours de venir les dernières semaines de vacances au Terrier. L'endroit était plutôt chaleureux rien avoir avec mon placard à balai…on avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley. D'une certaine façon, le Terrier c'était Poudlard d'une toute autre manière.

**Et voilà, alors ça vous a plu? Quel(s) Drabble(s) vous préférez? A bientôt pour une autre fiction bisous! Bisous! Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
